Conventionally, a material that is called scaffold serving as the foundation of cell growth has been used in the repair of various living tissues. As the materials of such a scaffold, natural or synthetic polymers, and inorganic materials have been variously used; however, the compatibility between these materials and living tissues is not necessarily high. For this reason, even if a scaffold is applied to the repair of living tissues, the tissue may not be repaired to the desired extent, or considerable time may be required in the repair of tissue.
In order to solve such problems, it has been known to use scaffold along with cell growth factor. As the material for living tissue repair using a scaffold along with cell growth factor, for example, an osteoanagenesis material containing cell growth factor such as fibroblast growth factor (FGF) has been known (refer to Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-016517